


Candle Light

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “candles”.  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff. OOC-ness. (This is probably a bit cheesy…)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The small room was softly lit by candles along the walls. In the center stood a tall man, dressed in his best robes. He fidgeted slightly, waiting as patiently as possible. He was extremely nervous; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He closed his eyes and gathered every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had.

The door slowly opened and another man entered quietly. “Harry?” he asked.

The man in the center of the room reached out a hand and grasped the other’s arm. He pulled the older man closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Severus. I love you so much. You mean the world to me.” Harry placed a soft kiss on the other man’s lips. “Will you do me the honor of bonding yourself to me for the rest of our lives?”

Severus gave a soft smile before answering in an almost-whisper, “Yes.”

Harry grinned and pulled Severus in for a kiss.


End file.
